Ignite the Light
by don't-tell-me-not-to-live
Summary: It's the 4th of July, and Kurt and Blaine have been invited to celebrate with the New Directions. But Kurt isn't a big fan of the outdoors...*NOTE* Kurt still goes to Dalton in this fic. KLAINE.


**My first Glee fic! Woohoo! *happy dance***

**I wasn't really sure I could write Glee, but i decided to just take a chance and hope for the best. So hopefully it's not _that_ bad. The idea came while i was watching the 4th of July fireworks. Read and review!**

**don't-tell-me-not-to-live**

* * *

><p><strong>Ignite the Light<strong>

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this."

Blaine shot Kurt a puzzled look as he got out of the car. They were in the parking lot of Murphy Park, when they had been asked to join New Directions for some 4th of July festivities. "What do you mean? I thought you wanted to be with your friends on Independence Day?"

Kurt sighed and took off his sunglasses. It was starting to get darker, he wouldn't need them. "I do, I do, it's just.." he tossed the glasses onto the car seat and shut the door. "Couldn't we have hung out at someone's house? I mean, it's the 21st century- we can watch the fireworks on TV. We could've YouTube'd them, honestly. My new flatscreen _just_ came in. We can celebrate independence in my room, _where it's airconditioned." _The singer wiped invisible perspiration from his forehead dramatically for emphasis.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "C'mon Kurt, it's not that hot out here. " He walked around the car to his boyfriend's side. "Besides, Rachel invited us- and you know what happens when you decline one of Rachel's invites."

Kurt groaned, grabbing Blaine's hand and leading him towards the area of picnic tables where he knew his friends would be. "I'm too tired to drive back for _one_ little sleepover," he grumbled. "and all of a sudden I'm 'abandoning my Glee Club family for a bunch of pretentious, snobby, immature boys with subpar harmonization skills and lackluster swaying'."

"It's not the first time we've been called immature," Blaine shrugged. "But I must say I was slightly insulted by the swaying comment. We practice those moves daily."

"If I still went to McKinley, I'd laugh. But sadly, I know you're not joking."

The two Warblers chuckled as Mercedes finally turned and shrieked with happiness, alerting the rest of New Directions of their presence. It was soon as mass group hug as Kurt's old teammates gave him and Blaine a warm welcome.

"I'm so glad you guys came!" Brittany exclaimed, grabbing the pair of them in a tight embrace. "This birthday party's gonna be totally awesome!"

Kurt glanced at Blaine, his eyebrow raised. "Birthday party?"

"Uhh, _yeah_," Brittany replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's Liberty's birthday. Santana told me."

"Liber- Oh, you mean the Statue of Liberty?" Blaine had hung out with Brittany before; he was used to thinking outside of the box when it came to her unusual quirks.

"Yeah!" the blonde nodded, the red, white, and blue stars on her dangling earrings shaking madly. "Santana told me that she got a statue on her last birthday. But I'm not very good at art, so I just made her a card." Brittany pulled out a folded piece of red construction paper from her pocket, but a hand took the boys by the shoulders before they could see it.

"I'm glad you two had the foresight to wear patriotic colors," Rachel said, dragging them towards a picnic table covered in food. "I thought I was going to be the only one dressed appropriately." Kurt looked down at the red ensemble he was sporting, while Blaine looked at his white t-shirt.

"Actually," Blaine shrugged, sitting down on the bench. "I didn't really pay attention to what I put on."

Rachel tisked at him, smoothing down the front of her navy blue skirt and adjusting her red, star-adorned headband. "We're here to celebrate the memorial day that our founding fathers took fate into their own hands and signed the document that would later serve as the basis of our entire government! The least we could do is dress up- right Puck?"

Puck looked up from the plate of fried chicken he was scarfing down. "Um- yeah. A bunch of old, fat, white guys locked themselves up in a room to sign a piece of paper. Woohoo. Go America." He hastily wiped his hands on his jeans (Kurt and Rachel looked at him disdainfully) and grabbed the football sitting beside him, tossing it to Blaine. "Dude, you ready for a game? Me, Finn, Mike, Sam, and Artie are playing. We need another guy."

"I'm up for it." Blaine gave Kurt a quick peck on the check before running into the open field with the ball, Puck right behind him.

Rachel sighed, leaning on the table. "I'm pretty sure Puck doesn't know who the first president even was- probably thinks it's the guy who invented peanut butter."

* * *

><p>" – and Ms. Pillsbury tried giving me a brochure about gonorrhea!" Kurt laughed along with the rest of the girls as Tina told them about her latest visit to the McKinley guidance counselor. They'd decided to sit in the shade and catch up, while the guys played a game of touch football. Everyone one had eaten to their hearts content, and all the empty (thanks to Finn and Puck's second and third helpings) plates were already packed and loaded into the cars. The sun had set just enough to color the night sky with dashes of pink and orange. Now all they had to do was wait for the fireworks.<p>

"So what's being going on with you, white boy?" Mercedes asked, nudging Kurt. "How's Dalton been treating you?"

"Hook up with anyone besides that Hobbit of yours? Wanky!"

"_No_, Santana. Blaine is my _boyfriend_, and I haven't cheated on him."

"Mhm," Santana said, crossing her arms. "Dalton's full of hot guys- don't tell me your just gonna tap _one_ and be done with it."

"Well, not everyone humps and dumps like you, Satan- I mean, Santana." The Latina flipped him off, but smiled back at him.

"And Blaine's hot, you gotta admit," Lauren added. They all turned to watch the football game just in time to see Blaine catch a pass from Sam. "If I wasn't with Puckerman, and he was straight, I'd totally get with him."

The other girls murmured in agreement, and Kurt couldn't help but smile with pride. That was _his_ man they were talking about.

"Hey you guys!" Mike called out from the field. "I think they fireworks are starting!" Sure enough, a quick burst of purple light has just erupted in the distance.

Mike, Finn, Puck, Artie, Sam, and Blaine all ran towards the girls, making them scream as they tried to hug them."Eww, Blaine. You're all sweaty!" The Warbler just laughed and embraced Kurt tighter in his grip.

"Here, everyone take some!" Quinn passed out miniature American Flags, while Artie wheeled though the group, a box of sparklers sitting on his lap.

"Awesome!" Sam laughed, grabbing a flag. He dramatically stabbed the end into the ground, then proceeded to skip around in slow motion, mimicking an astronaut in space. "It's one small step for man, one giant leap for-"

Finn stuck his foot out slightly and tripped the jock. Sam fell to the floor with a small thud and groaned. "Houston, we have a problem."

"Let's get closer!" Artie suggested, rolling down back onto the field, the rest of the group following him. Quinn grabbed the picnic blanket and gave it to Brittany, who let it unfurl behind her as she ran, like a big, red cape.

"_Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag?"_ Rachel sang as more fireworks exploded above them. _"Drifting through the wind, wanting to –"_

"Shut up, Rachel! You've already sang that!" Santana shouted. The diva pouted, but Finn ran up and tickled her from behind, leaving her in a fit of giggles.

They finally reached the edge of the park, the fireworks so close they felt they could almost touch them. Puck pulled out his lighter and they all lit their sparklers, writing words into the air and illuminating each other in the darkness.

"_Oh say can you see? By the dawn's early light?"_

Kurt grinned and joined in, harmonizing with his boyfriend. "_What so proudly we hailed as the twilight's last gleaming?"_

One by one, the glee club joined in, and their voices rose up as they watched a colorful array of reds, blues, greens, and the rest of the rainbow light the night sky.

"Still think we should've stayed inside?" Blaine asked, intertwining his fingers with Kurt's.

"…Alright, you're allowed to say I told you so."

Blaine laughed. "I told you so."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Should I write some more? Tell me in a review! *hugs all those who click the review button*<strong>

****don't-tell-me-not-to-live****


End file.
